


Bittersweet

by wlfhardluv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Pride, Strangerthings, Teenagers, mlm, stranger things, theparty, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlfhardluv/pseuds/wlfhardluv
Summary: When Eleanor and Mike, one of the most well known couple in Hawkins, break up after five years of being together, everything changes. Everything goes somewhat Bittersweet.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Henclair - Relationship, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, byler - Relationship, elmax, elmax - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a mutual break-up comes many possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is way shorter than the other chapters, it just explains everything that you'll need to know :)

The whole of Hawkins was left wondering what happened between Mike and Eleanor, all curious to know what ended their so called perfect 4 year relationship. If you asked either one of them, they'd just shrug it off.

In all honesty, nothing bad happened between them. It was a mutual break up. They hadn't been a happy couple for a while. They loved each other, just not romantically anymore. They both knew something was _different_ , different with Mike, and different with Eleanor.

They had started dating a few months after Eleanor moved to town, after she had been adopted by the chief of police, Jim Hopper. They were just twelve years old. And now, as sixteen year olds, they realised they just didn't like each other in that way anymore.

They remained friends, though, they _promised_ too. And they didn't break that promise, nor did they intend to. They were each other's home, they needed each other.

Because of this, everybody in Hawkins High School was completely astonished to see them together a week later. They weren't arm in arm as usual, though, they were just walking, talking and occasionally laughing.

The two of them were on their way to go have lunch with the party. Eleanor had rarely talked to the party, and in the five years of them being together, neither had Mike. Eleanor hadn't taken Mike away from them, Mike always reassured her of that. He told her they just drifted, and she believed him.

"I'm so nervous, Mike, what if they hate me? They must hate me, I mean, I practically stole you from them! Which I completely didn't intend to do, they're all lovely people. I just want them to like me." El rambled, feeling more nervous then she ever had been before. She was fumbling with her fingers, a nervous habit she had picked up.

Mike grabbed her hands in his own to calm her down. "El, you have nothing to worry about, I promise. They'll love you."

El interlocked their fingers and took a deep breath, nodding her head as she listened to Mike. He was right. He was always right.

Having just broken up, Mike and Eleanor had no boundaries. They didn't know what and what not to do, which is why they were currently holding hands.

"Look, there they are." He lifted up his hand pointed to the group of four, sitting around a table. Mike furrowed his eyebrows as he saw a redheaded girl sitting with them. "That's weird, who is that girl?"

El looked over at her, her eyes immediately widening. She was the most beautiful girl El had ever seen. And when El looked over at Mike, she saw his eyes stuck on someone as well.

"Lets go!" Mike said, pulling El over, El walking with him somewhat reluctantly.

As they reached the table, everyone almost immediately looked up at them, then down at their hands.

"Are you sure you guys broke up?" Joked Lucas. El and Mike looked at each other for a second, then let go of each others hands.

Eleanor wanted to keep holding his hand, though. Not romantically at all. Mike just made her feel safe.

"Yes we're sure." Mike shook his head with a smirk on his face, letting out a breathy laugh. He sat beside Will, where there was an empty spot. El knew Will a little bit, she knew that her dad had the biggest crush on his mom, and she was pretty sure Will knew about it as well. She flashed Will a small smile.

"Come sit!" The girl said, looking at El with a smile on her face. El shuffled over, sitting beside her awkwardly. Their shoulders pressed up against each other, and the other girl didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hi." El said blatantly, a small smile on her face. She was always unsure about new people.

"I'm Max, nice to meet you-"

"Don't be fooled, Eleanor, she's not normally this nice." Lucas interrupted with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Max rolled her eyes, slapping him on the shoulder.

"See! She's mean." Lucas told her, and El just nodded along. She knew what jokes were, sometimes she just didn't understand the context of them.

Being deprived of a childhood, she didn't understand a lot of things. But she'd had five years to learn.

Max turned towards El, having no interest in whatever the boys started talking about. "It's a freakin' miracle there's finally going to be a girl in this group." She smiled, then taking a sip out of Lucas' can of Coca Cola.

"To be honest, I've never really even had a girl friend before." El told her, looking up at her with a slightly shy expression.

"Well, Eleanor, lucky you have me now." Max elbowed her with a smile.

"You can call me El."

El was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Max. How did Max speak to her with such ease? As if they had known each other for years.

El looked over at Mike, who was now talking to Will, both of them so happy to be talking again. El knew Mike was sad when he didn't see Will as much. It broke him inside and it broke El seeing him like that. And now, it seems as if he'll finally be happy again.

It seems like finally _both_ of them will be happy again.


End file.
